The present invention relates to a shock absorber having a resilient element.
Shock absorbers are utilized in many different types of machinery to control the relative motion of machine elements. A shock absorber ordinarily includes a casing, a rod moveably mounted to the casing, and resistance devices for opposing displacement of the rod relative to the casing with a predetermined force. In use, the rod is connected to a moveable element of a machine and the casing is connected to a fixed element of the machine so that displacement of the moveable element will produce a corresponding displacement of the rod relative to the casing. Thus, the resistance devices of the shock absorber will oppose displacement of the moveable element of the machine.